1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply; in particular, to a power supply with adjustable plug insertion direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Each plug hole of the traditional power socket with multiple plug holes is on the front side of the power socket. In common condition, multiple plug holes of the traditional power socket can be used effectively; multiple plugs can be plugged into each plug hole of the power socket.
However, the electrical products in the markets now are always with the rectification transformer in order to transform the alternating current from the power source into the direct current which satisfies with the standard. Thus, the electrical products can operate. Furthermore, the rectification transformers for different electrical products not only have different output standards but also have different volumes and shapes.
Thus, when the user connects the rectification transformers into the traditional power socket, the rectification transformers with large volumes will cover the neighboring plug hole, so that other power plugs or rectification transformers cannot be plugged into the covered plug holes. The availability of this power socket will be decreased. There is rotation socket which can increase the availability of the power socket now. However, the rotation socket can only have two-holed plug holes due to the structure of the plug's grounding tab, so that the three-tabbed plug cannot be plugged into the rotation socket.
Plus, because the exposure design of the traditional power socket, the traditional power socket cannot shelter or insulate the plug holes not in use. The life time of the power socket will be decreased without the dust-proof ability. The chance of electrocution will also be increased.